Words
by Silverhell
Summary: El comedor de la Black Order estaba demaciado tranquilo... y eso no era precisamente bueno... Que significado tiene esa palabra que ha hecho enfurecer a Kanda? ...Huye Lavi!


**Konichiwa!**

**Etto… soy nueva en esta sección, es el primer fic de D.Gray-man que publico, espero guste un poco n-n.**

**D.GRAY-MAN NO ME PERTENECE, ESTE FIC ESTA HECHO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, POR SIMPLE Y SANA Y RETORCIDA DIVERSIÓN n.n**

**GOMEN NASAI DE ANTEMANO POR LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA.**

**Titulo: Word**

**Autor: Silverhell**

-**Asado de cerdo por favor**- nada como una buena comida después de más de cuarenta horas consecutivas de trabajo. Aunque si el supervisor hiciera el propio a tiempo, el no tendría que trabajar horas extra.

**-Aquí tiene Líder de sección Reever-** el apetitoso olor del plato que Jerry le tendió le inundo los sentidos hasta lo mas profundo, solo en ese momento noto que REALMENTE estaba hambriento, y tras agradecer por el, lo coloco en su bandeja y se dirigió a una de las mesas al este del comedor, apenas ocupada por Johnny, Lenalee y la bestial cantidad de platos que Allen Walker consumía diariamente y tras sentarse frente a Johnny y a la derecha de Lenalee, empezó a comer tranquilamente… muy tranquilamente…

Momento!! Había algo extraño con eso… desde hace mas de dos años que la _Orden Oscura_ no había tenido una comida completamente tranquila… ni almuerzo, ni merienda, ni cena tampoco! Reever giro en todas direcciones, tratando de buscar lo que estaba mal, llamando la atención de la siempre atenta Lenalee.

**-Ocurre algo malo líder de sección Reever?** – la pregunta lo descoloco un poco… si que había algo mal, pero no sabia que.

**-No creen que esta todo muy callado –** y tenia razón, salvo por pequeñas conversaciones aisladas en algunas mesas.

-**Ahora que lo dice…-** Lenalee lo medito un poco, con la mirada de los tres hombres esperando la respuesta, después de unos segundos, abrió grandemente los ojos, entre sorprendida y asustada – **Alguien ha visto a Lavi el día de hoy? –**

**-Con que eso era? Sin Lavi por aquí las cosas son demasiado calmadas –** Claro, sin el pequeño conejo saltarín jugando bromas a diestra y siniestra se podía disfrutar una comida bastante calma

**-Lenalee tienen razón, hoy no lo he visto en todo el día… y eso no es algo precisamente bueno…** - sabias palabras de Johnny… ya que en estos momentos el pelirrojo no tenia ninguna misión, lo que significaba que estaba preparando algo grande.

-**Yo lo vi esta mañana** – Allen acaparo la atención del resto – **Estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro extranjero** – y tras soltar la información se metió otro bollo completo a la boca

-**Libro extranjero? Que tipo de libro? –** Moyashi medito la pregunta del líder de sección por unos momentos.

**-Pues no sabría decir si estaba en chino o japonés… pero Lavi parecía muy interesado –** se llevo una mano al mentón tratando de recordar **– Aunque pareciera que estaba practicando pronunciación o algo así, porque decía palabras raras y sacaba la lengua a cada rato.**

**-Eso me da mala espina… -** Lenalee había visto muchas veces el producto de las bromas de Lavi, y estas, generalmente era al mismo Bookman Jr al que perjudicaban, ya que casi siembre terminaban con un montón de buscadores, exorcistas, científicos, intendentes y hasta chef intentando contener a un furioso Kanda, victima favorita del chico, tratando de separar la cabeza pelirroja de su cuerpo… y ahora que lo pensaba.

–**Donde esta Kanda? –** La pregunta fue rápidamente contestada por el brazo de Johnny, que señalaba a mitad del pasillo, al parecer el joven japonés acababa de recoger su comida (_soba sin duda!) _y se dirigía hacia la mesa mas aislada de todo el comedor. Lenalee soltó un suspiro, todo seguía tranquilo.

**-Hablando del rey de Roma –** Reever dirigió su vista hacia la entrada del comedor, por donde un muy alegre Lavi hacia su aparición, con un pequeño libro rojo en la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no inspiraba nada bueno. El grupo vio como el chico buscaba a alguien en especial, y cuando su vista choco con la espalda del exorcista japonés, un extraño y poco confiable brillo apareció en sus ojos.

**-Jeje, creo que hoy cenaremos conejo no creen? –** El cometario de Moyashi sin duda saco una gotita a los demás en la mesa… la cosa si que se iba a poner fea. Y estuvieron casi seguros cuando Lavi inflo sus pulmones y soltó un potente _YUU-CHAN!!_ que resonó por todo el comedor, la mayoría de los presentes ya estaba preparados para lanzarse sobre Kanda, cuando sorpresivamente, éste, se tenso solo un momento y después siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada, provocando un puchero en el recién llegado.

**-Increíble!! –** la cara de sorpresa no era exclusiva del líder de sección Reever, todos, y me refiero a TODOS, miraron sorprendidos como Kanda seguía su camino sin inmutarse **– Nunca pensé que las clases de control de la ira que Komui le obligo tomar realmente surtieran tal efecto! – **

Al parecer la amenaza de volverlo a mandar a hacer compras con Jerry lo había motivado lo suficiente, de unos días para acá, el chico había estado un poco mas tolerante y trataba _(infructuosamente la mayoría de las veces)_ hacer oídos sordos a las palabras del joven Bookman. Pero si de motivación se hablaba sin duda Lavi llevaba la ventaja, de hecho le pareció escuchar rumores de que no podía conciliar el sueño si no había sacado de sus cabales a Kanda por lo menos una vez al día.

Los chicos sintieron un escalofrió al ver como Lavi, tras cerrar el librito rojo, colocaba una sonrisa que se podía casi comparar a la de Allen Walker a mitad de una partida de cartas especialmente provechosa, e inflaba sus pulmones nuevamente para prepararse para lanzar, lo que suponían, seria peor que un ataque nuclear.

_**-YUU-CHAN!! DAISUKI!!**_ La gran mayoría no entendió el significado de esto ultimo, y mucho menos el porque lo dijo en ese tono tan meloso, pero sin duda tuvo el efecto que Lavi buscaba, ya que apenas y lo soltó, vieron como Kanda caía al piso del impacto, mandando su bandeja a volar por el comedor, y un par de buscadores _(japoneses también)_ escupían su alimento en los rostros de sus sorprendidos compañeros. Reever pensó que aquello que haya dicho debía ser bastante fuerte, y más por decirlo en la lengua natal de Kanda, el japonés… y podía afirmar con total seguridad que prefería no enterarse del significado de aquella palabra.

Y tras lanzar un largo suspiro, tomo una servilleta y comenzó a retirarse los restos de pasta que le habían caído en el cabello, en tanto Lenalee y Johnny alejaban sus platos, consientes de que el wasabi no era su condimento favorito, y observaban como Allen corría en dirección al baño, tratando de reducir al mínimo las quemaduras que pudiera ocasionar el té que Kanda adoraba tomar casi al punto de ebullición, y en el camino chocando con buscadores, exorcistas, científicos, intendentes y Jerry que corrían desesperados en dirección contraria tratando de llegar a Kanda, antes de que este llegara a Lavi.

En momento así, Reever se preguntaba si debió haber escuchado a su madre cuando le sugirió ser maestro… ahora no le sonaba tan mal la idea…

**OWARI**

**Daisuki Segun tengo entendido significa 'Me gustas' o algo asi... jeje, asi que por eso el accidente de Kanda n-nU**

**Y… cual es su opinión? o.o sigo escribiendo o aquí le dejo… jeje n-nU**

**Sayonara**

**Se despide de ustedes Silver**


End file.
